battleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman
Battle World Ultraman is a fairly powerful member of the KARED. Despite this, he only appears in the final battle in Tokyo, where he saves King Kong from Kitten Kong. Tintin in Tokyo In Tintin in Tokyo, Ultraman Moebius is confirmed as being a character who may have a large role in the story. Body Features *'Eyes': Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Ultra Armor': Ultraman's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra but he has immunities not seen by others. He is immune to electricity, strong against heat, can withstand his own Specium Ray, survived being near an atomic bomb going of and is resistant to chemical weathering. Techniques Ray Techiques *'Specium Ray': When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. **'Ultra Air Catch': Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. **'Ultra Catch V2': A varient of the technique used to hold Red King temporaly frozen in the air. *'Ultra-Attack Ray': Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Specium Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *'Ultra-Slash': Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss if at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *'Ultra-Air Catch': Ultraman can fire twins beams of energy from his hands that will suspend an enemy in the air. It can also freeze them (body wise) completely. *'Flouroscope Ray': Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *'Ultra Discernment': Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove the barrier of a Baltan. *'Ultra-Rings': Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. Physical Techiques *'Electricity Immunity': Ultraman seems immune to electricity, as he easily shrugged off Neronga's electric ray, and Alien Mephilas's lightning bolts. *'Physic Powers': Ultraman has used these abilities to survive the acid foam of Aborbas, stop Geronimon's feathers and other various form of these abilities. It was used in the form of Hayata with Mirai Hibno and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro. *'Air Body': Ultraman rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. *'Ultra Headbutting': Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than daimonds. *'Ultra Chop': A basic chop, there is a variation called 'Ultra Sword Haze', where Ultraman slices the opponent as he passes, this was used on Jirass. *'Ultra Punch': A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. *'Ultra Kick': A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. *'Dive Kick': A double kick from high altitudes. Used on Greenmons, Red King, Gomora and Geronimon. *'Rotate Neck Tighten': Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. Used on Dada. *'Ultra Swing': Grabbs the opponent and throws them. *'Dropped Rock': Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. *'Flying Mare': Grabbs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Used on Red King and Telesdon. *'Monkey Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabbs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'Neck Hanging': A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. *'Headlock': Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. Other Techiques *'Teleportation': Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *'Ultra Barrier':Also called the rebound ray. Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. *'Ultra-Shower': Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. Category:KARED Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultras